No Podría Odiarte (Castiel x Nathaniel) One Shot
by YuliNeko-Chan
Summary: El instituto había vuelto a estar tranquilo después de la partida de Debrah. Sin embargo, había algo que molestaba a Castiel, algo en lo que no podía dejar de pensar: Nathaniel.


**No podría odiarte (Castiel x Nathaniel)**

Ya era casi una rutina para Nathaniel pasar más tiempo del necesario en la sala de delegados, incluso después de clases. Este hecho no es que le disgustara del todo, ya que de esa forma se libraba de las estupideces de su hermana y las constantes interrupciones de Melody, pero en realidad odiaba pasar tanto tiempo solo.

\- Rubita, hoy tendrás el placer de pasar una tarde conmigo en tu estúpida sala de delegados – Castiel entró a dicho lugar de forma demandante mientras se apoyaba en un escritorio cercano al rubio.

\- Castiel no tengo tiempo para tus bromas, vete. – Decía mirándole fríamente tratando de disimular su asombro, era extraño ver al pelirrojo en la sala de delegados y mucho más saber que quería pasar tiempo con el chico al que todos creían que odiaba.

Castiel se acercó a Nathaniel de forma poco discreta y lo agarró de la camisa acortando aún más la distancia entre ambos.

\- Yo hago lo que quiera. – El pelirrojo soltó al más bajo y se cruzó de brazos. – Además, no creo que quieras estar solo tanto tiempo. – Señaló la pila de documentos que habían en uno de los escritorios.

Nathaniel no quería admitirlo, pero por una vez en su vida Castiel tenía razón: No quería estar solo toda la tarde, pero prefería estar solo a tener que estar acompañado por él, su sola presencia le ocasionaba irritación.

\- ¡Vete! Déjame en paz y vete a jugar al chico malo en otro lugar. – No soportaba estar cerca del chico que le ocasionaba tantos problemas, pero el pelirrojo pensaba diferente.

\- Nathaniel, déjame estar contigo por un rato, quiero arreglar todos mis errores y quiero… - Castiel soltó un suspiro, pero cuando iba a terminar de hablar fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose rápidamente.

\- ¡Nath! Sé que tienes mucho trabajo, así que… - Melody habló alegremente mientras entraba al cuarto, para luego ver a los dos chicos, quienes se veían bastante serios. – Mejor los dejo solos - Salió velozmente muy incómoda mientras cerraba la puerta con torpeza.

El instituto rápidamente fue inundado por un silencio ensordecedor, hasta en el lugar donde los dos chicos se encontraban. Castiel ya no sentía las mismas agallas que sentía al llegar a la sala de delegados, los nervios lo estaban matando y la actitud que su presencia creaba en Nathaniel no ayudaba mucho, pero esto era importante para él y ya no soportaba guardárselo para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decir? – El rubio tomó algunos documentos mientras los hojeaba. – ¿O sólo vienes a distraerme? – El pelirrojo agarró a Nathaniel del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, juntando rápidamente sus labios hacia los suyos propios, el más bajo se encontraba totalmente inmóvil por culpa de la sorpresa.

Los labios de Castiel se movían tiernamente junto a los de Nathaniel, era un beso muy cálido y romántico que demostraba de forma no verbal lo que el más alto trataba de decir con tanto nerviosismo. Por su parte, Nathaniel no comprendía del todo la situación; no comprendía porqué el chico que tanto decía odiarlo, el chico que hacía su vida imposible se encontraba en ese momento besándolo. Rápidamente se separó del pelirrojo, y pudo sentir como su rostro tomó un color carmesí.

\- ¿¡QUE TE OCURRE!? – Empezó a gritar el rubio. -¿Crees que puedes hacer esto después de haberme lastimado tanto tiempo? ¿Crees que puedes jugar de esta forma con mis sentimientos? – Lentamente el tono de su voz fue disminuyendo hasta sólo ser un susurro.

\- ¡Déjame explicarte, idiota! – Castiel calló rápidamente al más bajo. – Desde que Debrah se fue, desde que comprendí todo no he podido dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que fui contigo, y ahora que sé la verdad me arrepiento tanto, pero estaba cegado por culpa de las mentiras de esa zorra… - Nathaniel escuchaba con suma atención tratando de comprender a dónde quería llegar Castiel, quien cada segundo empezaba a sentirse más nervioso al notar la mirada fija del chico. – Y no sé, tal vez nunca te odié, es decir… Joder, me gustas. Me gusta tu estúpida sonrisa tan hermosa, tu adorable forma de enfadarte, lo sexy que te ves al estar concentrado…

\- Idiota… Ya entendí – Soltó una pequeña carcajada – Lynn ya me había dicho que estabas arrepentido y todo eso… Pero ¿era necesario lo de mi "Estúpida sonrisa tan hermosa" y lo de "Lo sexy que te vez concentrado"?

Castiel al escuchar sus palabras en otra boca se sintió completamente avergonzado, ¿cómo podía repetírselo de esa forma? Nathaniel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el sonrojo creciente en el rostro del más alto.

\- Eres adorable cuando quieres. – Nathaniel volvió a tomar los documentos que en algún momento sin darse cuenta había dejado de nuevo en su escritorio.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! – Gritó el pelirrojo avergonzado mientras se sentaba cerca del rubio.

Lentamente el ambiente había cambiado, ahora todo era más calmado y menos incómodo; Esto no haría que todo lo que Nathaniel había sufrido por culpa de Castiel quedara en el olvido, claro que quedarían heridas, pero el pelirrojo con amor y algunos trucos sabría curarlas completamente.


End file.
